


Alpha Sehun

by RiaMalhotra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMalhotra/pseuds/RiaMalhotra
Summary: Sehun is one blind alpha, unusual but oh-so-lovable in the eyes of omega Jongin.





	Alpha Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> how this was inspired?
> 
> recently, our favourite men released a few pictures. I am sure you all have seen them by now, sekai was precious. so Sora di told me how Sehun looked sexy like a silver haired alpha, and Jongin precious like pink omega. i had to write something on that, so i came with this. this does not, by any means, is connected to that pic because that just doesn’t make any sense. but this is inspired from what di said. bye, bye. hope you enjoy this.
> 
> apparently i got cold again. this is very much unedited, please pardon every mistake.

 

kind of inspired by [THis](https://www.instagram.com/p/BodL1jhHikQ/?taken-by=ohsekaix) picture. and what di said. 

* * *

 

 

Jongin’s pained whimper shoots pain through his heart; Sehun shivers with the mere intensity of anger flowing through his alpha veins. There’s a slap, it’s not on him, but on Jongin; Jongin cries, Sehun growls. He blindly searches for one of the men, only to come up with nothing. The men laugh, Sehun cries, fear and insecurity returning with a full blow to his alpha pride, and already fragile ego.

Jongin calls his name; Sehun barely hears the omega above his own sobs and his own shouts of Jongin’s name. There’s a fleeting touch on his arm—of Jongin—then someone kicks him on his stomach, and they laugh. Jongin cries, Sehun calls him again. Jongin replies with a pained whimper.

There’s siren, Sehun knows who it is. The police shout Jongin and his name, Baekhyun’s familiar voice ringing in his ears, but they barely attract his attention. With the help of some beta officer, he sits against the wall of the alley, Jongin’s soothing voice finally filling his ears like a beautiful melody.

Jongin whimpers and calls his name, and then Sehun registers a light weight on his lap. It’s Jongin; Sehun breaks into a fresh wave of tears. Jongin tells him that it’s not his fault, Sehun barely agrees with his omega mate.

 

 

 

 

There’s a tip tap of a pen on a nearby table, a low humming of some officer and the heartbreaking sobs of his mate. Sehun’s heart clenches, but he tries to focus on what his mate and the police officer, Mr. Byun, are talking about.

“I still don’t know why they came after Sehun and me!” Jongin cries. “We did nothing; we were going back to our home and they just came out of nowhere...”

“I know I should not say this,” Baekhyun begins; Sehun imagines the solemn expression on his face. “It was late at night, Jongin, you’re an omega, Sehun is an alpha... but he’s blind.” A knife pierces Sehun’s heart. “I had warned you to not come out of your house late in the evening, even with Sehun. He is blind, and as much as I don’t want to say this; the truth is, he wouldn’t be able to save you from danger if something happened to you. Take today for example.”

“Some passerby reported this to us otherwise we wouldn’t have known. Anything could’ve happened, especially with you, keeping in mind that you are an omega, and the crime rates against omegas are increasing day by day.”

“Stop saying the same thing again and again, Baekhyun!” Jongin shouts, the station quits down. Only Jongin holds the courage to scream at such a high ranked alpha. Sehun tells Jongin to not do this, his mate barely hears him. “Whatever is happening is because of you, not because of Sehun. Don’t you remember the times that I warned you about them?”

“Jongin,” Baekhyun says with a sigh, “I did not mean it like that. I am sorry.”

Jongin shakes his head and asks Sehun to get up. Sehun does, wrapping a firm arm around Jongin’s waist as Jongin had taught him long years ago. “Every single time something happens with me, you always blame Sehun,” Jongin accuses. “I am tired of this. Just because he’s blind, does not mean you can humiliate him whenever you want.”

“Jongin, that wasn’t my intention.”

“That’s okay, Officer,” Sehun begins, he can imagine the annoyed expression on the other alpha’s face, “we are leaving anyway. Thank you.” He bows and asks Jongin to do the same. Jongin can be a brat sometimes, and Sehun has to make sure his omega remains polite. Because as much as he really wants to deny this, the truth is if something happened to his omega, he wouldn’t be able to do much. They need to be on the good side of everyone. “Thank you once again.”

“Wait a minute,” Baekhyun calls just before they are about to walk out of the station. “I want to talk to Jongin for some moments, alone.”

“I don’t want to,” Jongin replies, Sehun shushes him.

“He will come, Officer, don’t harm him.”

“I won’t,” Baekhyun promises.

 

 

 

 

“I am sorry for what I said earlier,” begins Baekhyun. Jongin hums. “I did not mean to offend you.”

“I hope you did not mean to hurt Sehun too.”

“No, I did not.” Baekhyun apologizes then, “I wanted to talk to you about him and you.”

“What about him and me?” Jongin’s eyes turn serious.

“I think you should leave him.”

Anger boils inside the omega. “I am sorry, what did you just say?”

“Jongin, I know you think that you love him. It’s a phase; it will—”

“I am sorry; I don’t think I love him. I _know_ I love him. Baekhyun, this is not a phase and quit annoying me.”

“Jongin, I am sorry,” Baekhyun apologizes before Jongin could walk away. “I am just worried about you,” the alpha begins again, in a calmer tone, “Sehun is blind, he cannot look after you. No matter he’s an alpha. People could harm you, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to save you. Let me be with you. I can protect you; I can be with you. I can love you.”

“No one can protect me as much as Sehun can,” Jongin says, annoyed. “No one can love me as much as Sehun can. That’s a fact, Baekhyun, no one can deny that. Sehun is blind, I agree, but I know he cares and that’s enough for me.”

“He lets you go out and work even in the evening, in the late night shifts!” Baekhyun shouts, Jongin stops at the door of the bathroom. “Isn’t that such a shame, he’s an alpha and even after that, he lets you go out of the house at such an hour. You know what’s happening with omegas these days, don’t you? You were about to become one of those victims who never gets the justice they deserve.”

“It was about to happen to you too. You could’ve been raped right in his presence, and he—”

“That didn’t happen,” Jongin says in a whimper. The anger Baekhyun radiates fears the omega inside of him. “That didn’t happen, so I am not going to think about it.” He turns around, body shaking and eyes filling with tears. “I love Sehun, isn’t that enough? Sorry to tell you, but I know that Sehun will always be there for me. Whether I get raped or not, I know he will always be there for me.”

“Are you _waiting_ to get raped? That must be one of your fantasies: to get raped by some strong alpha, or who knows if you’re thinking of _alphas_.” Baekhyun scoffs; Jongin knows the alpha isn’t in his right state of mind. “Who knows if Sehun is planning on raping you? You are so in love with him, you wouldn’t even know if he’s raping you. Is he raping you now? Doesn’t he get intimate with you? Don’t tell me he doesn’t go through ruts and you don’t go through your heats. What do you do then? Ask for some other alpha’s—”

“Enough Baekhyun,” Jongin warns. His body shakes in anger and fear at the mere sight of redness of Baekhyun’s irises. “Don’t talk to me again. I don’t even want to see your face after this.” With a final warning glare passed to the alpha, Jongin walks out of the washroom and hence out of the station where Sehun is waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

Sehun and Jongin have been dating for six years.

They met when Jongin reached the tender age of eighteen and Sehun reached nineteen. Sehun was an outcast between students—despite being an alpha from an influential family—and the news about him getting beaten up by bullies was never really new. Some pitied him; some laughed at him, some tried to befriend him for his money and handsome looks, some just gossiped about him.

Jongin was the one who stumbled into the alpha’s arms and hence into his life.

(It was one fine day; Jongin was walking with his own group of friends, and wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Like the dramas, Jongin didn’t look ahead before walking inside the classroom and hence ended up colliding with an alpha who fortunately caught him before he could fall face first, and end up making a fool of himself.

Sehun was the alpha’s name, and he had no idea if the alpha felt the feeling that shot through his spine at the first touch or not, but _he_ did.

Jongin didn’t leave Sehun’s side after that; he knew Sehun was his alpha and he wanted Sehun to accept that too.)

Their friendship was a ride of sweet and bitter memories, with a lot of tears and insecurities hidden behind the closed doors of fear of being left out, and being forgotten. They, however, held each other during difficult times and came close to each other. When Sehun had proposed him for the first time, the alpha had been nervous, probably was scared that Jongin would not accept him. Jongin did though, and the bright smile that adorned the alpha’s face brought tears to Jongin’s eyes.

Sehun was his _alpha_ , but Sehun was his _responsibility_.

Jongin’s family was not happy with what Jongin had chosen for himself. Sehun’s family was, and that was what mattered the most at that time. He knew his family needed some time, and he was willing to give them the time they deserved to accept the truth.

Jongin got his first heat when he was with Sehun, at the alpha’s apartment. It was Sehun who said that something smelled different, sweat and something else the alpha couldn’t pinpoint. Jongin had felt the heat then, that and the sleek coming out of his ass. It was a mess after that, Jongin and Sehun weren’t close enough to get intimate, but the omega desired touch, the touch of an alpha. It was hard convincing Sehun to fuck him, the alpha was worried that he would hurt Jongin, or worse, do something that would scare the omega, terrify him.

Jongin had to teach Sehun how to touch him; Jongin had had sex with his previous boyfriends, but Sehun didn’t know: Sehun never had sex before. When the pain didn’t allow him to do anything else then moan and whine in pain, he had only asked Sehun to follow his instinct. Sehun followed his instinct like a pro. Jongin had only giggled at Sehun’s eagerness to please him that immediately changed into a loud moan of Sehun’s name.

Sehun definitely knew how to follow his instinct; Jongin couldn’t help but turn into a loud moaning mess, putty in Sehun’s arms.

Silence followed that. Their breathing was heavy in the silent bedroom of Sehun, and before Jongin knew Sehun had already hugged him tight, the alpha’s face buried in his hair. He had hummed, tired but satiated. His eyes were feeling heavy, tell tale sign of sleep.

Sehun had muttered then, in a whisper, insecure and afraid. As if he thought Jongin would leave him and run into some other alpha’s arms. “Does this make you mine?” Sehun had asked this question to Jongin several times; so many times that Jongin was convinced it was Sehun’s favourite question. As if Jongin’s words of approbation were exactly what he needed to survive, to _live_.

Jongin had shyly answered a small yes, snuggling back into Sehun’s arms and larger alpha body. “The day you confessed that you love me was the day I surrendered myself to you,” he whispered.

Jongin could feel the smile on Sehun’s lips when the alpha pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, pulling him closer into his arms as if trying to mould their bodies together. “The day you said that I am handsome was the day I realized I can’t let go of this silly omega.” Sehun laughed at the whine Jongin passed him.

 

 

Sehun feels insecure too, unlike other alphas. He has a reason too, his blindness. It’s not new, the moments they stay silent and then Sehun suddenly begins how he worries about Jongin’s future _with_ him. It starts as if they are talking about something very solemn, then Sehun opens his mouth to tell Jongin about the cruelties of the society. How he heard of some omega being beaten, raped by their own co-workers just because the guilty thought that omegas don’t deserve working, don’t deserve anything that doesn’t involve taking up in the ass and bearing children.

Sehun has always been scared for Jongin; Jongin knows that it scares _him_ of how much the alpha is dying inside; is suffering. How much anyone thinks that Jongin _could_ take? He is an omega, everything about him is fragile and delicate, ready to be bent and broken the way someone stronger would want. Sehun’s emotions affect him too, more because they are mated, Sehun had marked him. Jongin _cannot_ run, Jongin does not _want_ to run away.

Sehun should stop worrying about him if anything.

So he listens to whatever the alpha wants to say, lets him pent out his worries, insecurities, and fears about anything related to Jongin, anything related to _them._ Then Sehun cries and asks, _begs_ Jongin to leave him and be with someone responsible, someone who could protect him at every moment, someone who could give him whatever he desires to have. Jongin a _lways_ hugs him and tells him there’s no way he could leave Sehun alone, they are meant to be, they are going to take their last breath together, and Sehun cannot push him away. Jongin is glued to him, and whether Sehun likes it or not, Jongin is never going to leave his side.

“What would you do if something happened to you, and I couldn’t do anything,” Sehun asks one day, it’s out of the blue being an understatement.

“What does that mean?” He asks instead, snuggling into Sehun’s warm embrace. “Are you thinking about unnecessary things again, Sehun?” Sehun’s arm curls around his hip, pulling him closer and closer to his wider frame.

“I was just thinking...” Sehun stops, the unspoken words heavy in the air around them. “Like, what would happen if you get annoyed of me someday? Maybe, then you—”

“I will never leave you, if that’s your concern, Sehun.” Sehun’s hand is bigger against his own, it gives him immense satisfaction. “I told you, I am bound to you; you’re bound to me.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun gets into another mood a lot too: the pain of not being able to see Jongin.

Jongin, his own mate, is a beautiful omega. The words about his beauty is almost everywhere he goes, if they visit some new place, the people around tell him how much of a handsome alpha he is, and how beautiful his omega mate is. Some warn him, although playfully, that he should make sure about the safety of his mate. The wolves are everywhere; monsters tend to run after beautiful being more than anyone else in this entire world.

Sehun curses at them mentally for reminding him of his _disability._

 _(_ Jongin says he shouldn’t call it a _disability,_ he is just _differently abled._ Sehun laughs and asks him what difference that makes? Jongin says Sehun won’t feel sad and alone of being different from the rest of the population, and that he could do so much even after being blind. Sehun laughs it off saying how there’s no place for a blind alpha in this world; influential or not.)

In the late hours of some nights when they couldn’t sleep and talk to each other in silence, Sehun traces Jongin’s face with his fingers, slowly and daintily as if scared that he would ruin the beauty people talk about. As if worried that he would taint the pure with his sinful self, beastly self; ugly self. He doesn’t tell Jongin about his ugly thoughts; the omega doesn’t deserve to be tortured so much by someone who he loves with all of his being.

“I wish I could see you, tell you by myself how pretty you are,” he whispers, placing a hand over Jongin’s mouth when he feels as if the omega would open it and tell him sweet things, reassure him again. “I wish I could do that; _that_ is my greatest desire. I hear so much about you; this pains me how I will not be able to see you. No matter what happens,” he adds in a careful whisper, the back of his hand caressing Jongin’s soft cheek. “Your skin feels so soft, I wonder... I wonder how it looks.”

He goes silent after that, doesn’t allow Jongin to speak. “If,” he says all of a sudden, placing a hand under Jongin’s thin shirt, _his_ shirt, “If I ever get my eyes back, you will be the first one I will see.”

 

 

 

 

Sehun sometimes hates being controlled. He is an alpha; after all, authority and freedom run in his veins. He does not want to be ruled, to be controlled, to be told what he should do or what he should not. _He_ wants to control things too; he wants control over Jongin. Sometimes he gets annoyed, angry, and furious even. Most of the times he tends to get violent, so much that it turns into a fight between them, most of the times he ends up hurting himself, Jongin too. He promises to the both of them he will not do that again, but he ends up doing the same just days, weeks later.

It’s impossible to control; the alpha in him is impossible to control.

Jongin somehow stays even after that. He never lets go of Sehun, holds him tight and tells him everything Sehun thinks is nothing but sweet lies.

“I cannot leave this job, Sehun,” Jongin says, a whimper threatening to rip out of his throat. Blind or not, Sehun is an alpha, and he seems scary to Jongin when he’s angry; scary and vulnerable. “Let this go, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I am going to hurt myself; you don’t tell me what I should or should not do.” There’s a loud crash, a groan and Jongin is already running to Sehun, worry seeping in his veins at the sight of blood around Sehun.

“Sehun— _oh my God, what did you do_ —” Sehun jumps from his touch, laughs a little, but it’s humourless. “Sehun, please, t-the blood—”

“You just want to control an alpha,” Sehun accuses, pulling his bloodied hand from his mate’ grasp, “just so you could and tell your friends how an alpha lives on your orders, how he follows and does everything that you say—” Sehun chokes on his tears, furiously wiping away the annoying moisture from his eyes with his shaking arm.

Jongin sobs; the sting of the broken mirror on his ankle pains him. He barely pays his own wound any mind; eyes fixed on Sehun’s wounds. “I do not do that, Sehun,” he promises, “that’s not what I do. I can never do that—”

“W-why would you not do that? You-you are lying...”

“I love you, Sehun.” Sehun stops fighting as if the words coming out of the omega’s mouth were the only things he wanted to hear. “I am your mate; I will die before I do something as low and dirty as that. I love you; I love you, Sehun—let me take a look at the wounds; you’re bleeding too much.”

“You are worried,” Sehun says as if he couldn’t believe anything. “You are worried about me?”

“I am— _oh God_ , I _am_ , I am.”

“You-you love me, don’t you?” He asks then, not even flinching when Jongin dabs the ointment on his bruises.

“I do, Sehun I do.” He answers, not looking up, careful and gentle as ever.

“You’re stupid,” Sehun declares with a laugh as if pitying Jongin for choosing someone like him; for choosing a dark future for himself when he could do much better than Sehun.

“I am,” he agrees, not even ashamed of himself, “I am, I am such a stupid, annoying omega. Everyone hates him, except you. That’s what matters.”

“You’re stupid, and I love you,” says Sehun. Jongin smiles and so does Sehun.

Sehun does not want to pop the sweet bubble Jongin has safely tucked himself into; he just _can’t_. No matter how selfish he sounds, he knows every part of his existence doesn’t want to let off this sweet, little omega, who is not just beautiful outside but inside too. _Who is as lucky as Sehun in this world? No one, Sehun is sure of that._

 

 

 

 

“What’s the news?” Sehun asks.

“News,” Jongin repeats, then with a small ah, speaks, “They are going to be behind bars for two straight years.”

The smile that light up Sehun’s face is bright, Jongin marvels at the fact that he’s dating a handsome alpha after all. “Those fuckers deserved that.”

“They do,” Jongin hums, a smile on his face. He walks up to Sehun and perches himself perfectly on the alpha’s lap. Sehun’s arms naturally wrap around their home (the omega’s waist). “I have something to tell you.” Excitement bubbles in the pit of the omega’s stomach, that and anxiety, even though he knows there’s nothing to be worried about.

“Uh, yeah,” Sehun says, a hand caressing Jongin’s neck. “What is it?”

Jongin takes a deep breath, heart thundering in his chest. Sehun notices the nervousness in his mate, so he quickly places a kiss to the omega’s forehead, except he ends up placing it on Jongin’s cute nose instead. “Oops, sorry.” He laughs, Jongin gives his own nervous smile. “What is it, Jongin, what’s bothering you?”

Jongin takes Sehun’s hand, the omega’s small hand unusually sweaty in his own, before placing it over his stomach. “Uh,”

A look of confusion appears on Sehun’s handsome face, then surprise and then the realization. “Jongin— _oh my God, are we having a baby?”_

Jongin giggles, eyes turning teary. “I-I am pregnant, Sehun,” he admits, “we are going to—”

“Oh my God, I can’t— _I love you so much—_ ” Sehun chokes on his tears, quickly lays Jongin on the bed, and hovers above him, blindly searching for the hem of the shirt the omega is wearing. _“I can’t believe this—_ ”

Jongin feels the press of kisses on his navel and his still flat stomach, the alpha acting as if he doesn’t want to leave even an inch of skin of untouched with his lips. “You made me so happy—you made me the happiest alpha alive.”

“You’re happy,” Jongin says, pulling Sehun up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s broad shoulders. “You are happy because you love me, and because you want this baby.”

“I am, I am, I am,” he accepts, kissing Jongin’s face. “I am, I am so happy, I can’t— _I am so happy, I just can’t._ ”

“Sehun,” Jongin says, stopping Sehun so that the alpha could pay attention to his words. “You will have whatever I will give you: a girl or a boy.”

“Whatever you will give me,” Sehun promises. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, alpha.”

Sehun is not desirable to most; he is not. Sehun is one blind alpha, unusual but oh-so-lovable in the eyes of omega Jongin. Jongin doesn’t care about anyone else as long as Sehun is there to give him comfort in the safety of his strong alpha arms. He is contented, happy, and very much in love.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of making on short chaptered story based off this prompt.


End file.
